The Infamous Cornfield Scene
by cotedepablo911
Summary: I couldn't come up with a title.  What happened to Fiyero in the cornfield? Kinda angsty.   Implied Fiyeraba. Mid to high T rating. Musical-based.


**Hey everyone! I have a surprise for you, but you may not like it. First, I'm not back...yet. I wrote this a long time ago, and it kept bugging me to throw this out into the fandom. I work slowly, and I may come back soon. (I promise I'll try!) **

**Second, I saw the play _Wicked _during November or December-ish (so you know how long ago this was written). I fell in love, and I still am. Today, I had no homework, so I put the finishing touches on this. It's the infamous cornfield something. Something a little darker than what I've normally written, but it's not _too _bad. This is my insanely morbid mind playing with me here! **

**Kinda short, so work with me here.**

* * *

><p>"Let him go! He doesn't know <em><strong>anything<strong>_!" Elphaba screamed and pleaded. She saw the look in his eyes and understood what he meant.

_Run. _He mouthed to her.

Her heart broke. Didn't he know that it would kill her to leave him again? She wouldn't leave him. She couldn't possibly do it again. Elphaba shook her head again.

_Just go. _He mouthed again, a little bit more assertively.

She again shook her head in protest. _I won't._

"Go on, run. Get out of here," Fiyero finally said aloud.

Once it finally processed that he was speaking to her, the green girl wanted to grab him and take him with her. "Fiyero," Elpaba whispered. Then, she ran off into the woods. In the distance she could hear the shouts.

_Get him! _

_Take him to the field! _

_Up on the post!_

_He'll give her up!_

She didn't look back at him, because she knew if she did, she wouldn't make it. She'd just turn around and go back. After about a mile, Elphaba dropped to the floor of the woods and cried her heart out.

* * *

><p>Fiyero thought that they would leave him in the field to starve to death or find his own way out. He was a prince, after all. (No matter what Elphaba said, he'd never give that up.) But no, it became so much worse. They sent for many things on a cart. Little did he know, the guards wanted to make him suffer. The Gale Force was ready to do anything to get the witch's location, even if they had to break him piece by piece.<p>

The men were talking in hushed tones, until one of the men finally came forward.

"Oh…dear Fiyero," said Avaric, Fiyero's best friend from Shiz.

"Oh! Hello, Avaric. Quick question: When do you plan on letting me down from here?" the Vinkus asked with a sarcastic smile.

Avaric slapped him across the face.

"Where is the Wicked Witch of the West?" he asked, in hostility.

Fiyero growled at the horrible name. "I don't know."

Avaric seethed, even more angered by this. "You lie. She _is _your lover, no? Of course, she'd hide out and then tell you where to find her."

"No she isn't, and no she didn't."

Then came the pain. Fiyero felt a whip lash at his back. It tore through his flesh like he was a sheet of paper. But Yero didn't scream. He just hissed in pain. He bit his lip to keep from cursing, but he did _not_ scream.

"Now…_Where is she_?" Avaric yelled.

But the prince said nothing except, "Her name is Elphaba."

Avaric whipped him again, and this time he screamed in anguish. The ruby red blood streamed down his back. "No one cares what her name is. She is wicked, and no one mourns the wicked," he spat. He jabbed at Fiyero's ribs with the butt of his rifle. "You should be ashamed of yourself," he said, jabbing again at the prince's ribs. He heard a crack, and immediately knew that one or two had broken.

Fiyero hissed and grunted, but laughed at his ex-friend's stupidity. "And why is that? Because I know things that all of Oz either doesn't know or refuses to accept? Or because you can torture me all you want and I can't and won't tell you Elphie's location?" Yero knew that they would eventually give up if they killed him. But they had to _not_ kill him in order to get the green girl's location.

"Elphie? And you claim not to be her lover. I've never seen someone so pathetic. He moved the rifle down a foot to Fiyero's groin. Fiyero groaned and tried to crumple as much as he could from his position on the post. "Now tell me. Where is your little, what was it? 'Elphie?' Where is she, Fiyero?"

"I don't know. I've been looking for her for a long time too," the Vinkus lied. "If anything, she's been hiding out somewhere."

The gun was jabbed again. Fiyero screamed out as three of his ribs broke. Avaric laughed evilly. "And you were head of the Gale Force. I've never seen such a useless prince."

The beatings carried on. The slashes got deeper and deeper. The blows were getting more and more severe. Fiyero finally passed out a few times because of the blood loss. When he finally came to, he was in the worst physical pain he'd ever experienced.

"You're awake, '_Prince Fiyero_.'"

"Of course I am," Fiyero answered triumphantly. "But, what happened?"

Before he could answer, Avaric screamed. "What in _OZ_?"

Suddenly, the pain ceased. There were not more headaches or pains. Fiyero couldn't feel any blood on him. He actually felt…soft. It was comfortable, like he was in bed at home.

"What did you do?" Avaric shouted.

Fiyero didn't reply, because he was still so confused.

"We've got to get out of here!" a different guard said, panicking. With that, the Gale Force soldiers ran out of the field.

"W_HAT?_" he yelled. With that, Fiyero looked down and gasped.

There was yellow and brown, instead of red, black, and blue. Instead of his green uniform, he saw green burlap and canvas. There were no gold buttons, but rather simple, big, black ones.

Fiyero reached up, and pulled. He looked in his hand and found a fistful of straw. "What the-?" Then it dawned on him. He didn't know what he did, but something told him that a certain green girl with an odd black hat had something to do with it.

He was no longer a prince.

He was a scarecrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my <em>best <em>work, but it'll do. Opinions? No flames!**

** I'll try to write more soon, and I promise I will get back in one day. Chaos is almost all over for me, so by late February, I might find time to put something in. By April, I should get you all something! Thanks for reading!**

**Review, I might come up with more ideas!**


End file.
